


Home

by dwj



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e04 The Gamekeeper, F/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj
Summary: Written for Whumptober2020 Day 6, prompt: "Stop, please". Post 2x04 Gamekeeper.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so I wrote this for day 6 of whumptober, it's sort of a post ep for Gamekeeper and touches on what Daniel and Sam saw when stuck in the loop and how it effects Daniel afterwards.
> 
> this is only the second piece for sg1 ive ever written and I have a few others ready to go for the next couple of weeks too. please let me know what you think and I hope y'all enjoy.  
> thanks!

**_#6 "Stop, Please" - Stargate SG1 - Sam/Daniel_ **

He was back in the museum, had they ever left? The memory of his parents final moments replaying again like some sick stuck record. It wasn't real, well the memory itself was real but he knew it wasn't really his parents he was watching, purely a simulation born from his memories. He felt sick nonetheless, simulation or not he didn't know how much more he could take.

It was the sound of his parents frantic screams for the infinite time that prompted a desperate plea for it to finally stop. With a broken cry that he hadn't even realised he'd made out loud, Daniel finally woke up. He vaguely registered a bed sheet pooled around his waist and he was apparently in _his?_ bed. The room was dark but light shuffling beside him gave away the presence of another, the idea of his bed companion waking up because of him crying was enough for embarrassment to seep in and join his rollercoaster of emotions. He bought his hands to cover his face and took shaky breaths, ignoring the continued shuffling next to him until he felt fingers running through his hair, it continued for an unregistered amount of time and he slowly felt himself regaining control of his emotions.

It was another few moments before Daniel lowered his hands, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips he took a deep breath before turning his head a fraction to finally acknowledge his bedmate.

"Sam?"

He called into the darkness, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

Came a whispered reply, the hand that had been in his hair drifted down and settled against the base of his neck.

He paused for a moment, almost afraid to ask the question, not that the answer would necessarily work to quell his fears as they had been tricked before.

"Is this real?"

His tone was full of uncertainty and held a touch of fear. The hand on his neck disappeared and there was more shuffling beside him before the room was partially filled with light from the bedside lamp. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness and Sam returned to his side, she was wearing a shirt, _his_ shirt, and the events leading up to that moment filled his mind.

They'd finally made it back to the SGC, the real SGC and after being given the all clear from Janet had been told to go home and get some real sleep. After what they'd all been through, what Daniel had been forced to relive, the last thing on his mind had been sleep, which is why he'd found himself at Sam's house not a handful of hours after leaving the base. They'd been friends for a while by that point and often sought each other out privately after particularly tough missions, they understood each other in ways others wouldn't and found comfort in that fact.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh, Sam reached across and took his free hand in hers before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We're home." She assured, hoping the physical contact would help ground him.

He gave a small nod, turning his hand over so he could lace their fingers together he returned the gentle squeeze before letting out another sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said after a moment, meeting her gaze his earlier fear had been mostly replaced with further embarrassment.

"God, I'm such a mess."

It was Sam's turn to sigh and she shook her head at his words, cupping his cheek with her free hand she made sure she had his attention before she spoke.

"Don't do that, don't ever apologise for not being ok."

Her tone was soft but firm and she gave him a moment to process her words before reinforcing her order with a kiss.

Letting go of her hand, Daniel ran his now free hands along her thighs and drew her closer. She was effectively straddling his lap once they had finished adjusting their positions and they remained lost in each other until it became necessary for a breather. His arms slipped around her waist and she buried her face against his shoulder, her fingers wove through his hair similar to how they'd done just after he had woken up and the action had the same soothing affect.

"Thank you."

He said after a few moments, both were enjoying the closeness and neither particularly wanted to release their hold on the other so Sam gave a small nod in response.

"Always."

She promised.


End file.
